


We Could Make This Work Right?

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	We Could Make This Work Right?

Miles and you had dated for a few months now and you were smitten. The two of you where going out for the first time in a few weeks as Miles had been busy at work.

“So how was your day?” Miles asked.

“It was fine work was really slow so I ended up reading some of my digital manga. How was your day?”

“It was really great I got to read some really awesome stuff and saw some stuff for a new thing we’re working on. I can’t wait for other people to see it.”

“Well I’m looking forward to it.” you said smiling. “So I saw that you’ve been playing Nier Atomata how have you been enjoying it?”

“I really like the bosses but traveling the open world is painful to me. What games have you been playing lately?”

“I just started playing Stardew Valley and I’m really enjoying.” Miles noods and you can tell somethings up.

“So look Y/N I maybe should have told you this sooner while I love getting to hang out with you I’m realizing how little I have time for a relationship right now and it’s not fair to you.”

“Oh.” you said trying to play it off, like his words hadn’t just broken your heart.

“Look I’m really sorry you’re so nice and not many people are willing to put up with my crazy work schedule but I don’t want to feel like I’m being diengususe with you. That said if you want we could still be friends because I really do like hanging out with you.”

“I like hanging out with you to.” you said forcing a fake smile on your face.

The rest of the night would have another wonderful date if Miles hadn’t just broken up with you. Your heart hurt so much that even breathing hurt but you didn’t let it show. You were able to hold it in till you got home and then the tears just wouldn’t stop falling. You ended up crying yourself to sleep on your couch.

The next day you went to work hoping to get your mind off the pain you felt. And while yes you and Miles had both been too busy to really date each other but it had been nice to have someone and Miles was really great person to have. And you weren't doing half bad when you get a text from Miles.

“Going to go to a board game party tonight want to come?” You knew that you said no. That you should really stay away from Miles for awhile. Try and get over your pain but before your brain can you tell you no you texted him back.

“Yeah I’d love to come.” crap now you’re going to party with your ex less than 24 hours after he broke up with you.

You shouldn't have gone but you did. It was at Cole’s house and you had meet him before so it wasn’t like Miles was the only person you knew there. You walked into Cole’s house and there was already a far amount of people there including Miles.

“Hey Y/N.” Miles said as he walked over to you.

“Hey yourself.” you said as you faked a smile. You could feel your heartbeat quicken gosh you had missed him.

“So how have you been?”

“Good.”

“That’s great to hear.”

“So how’s work been?” Miles then begin to tell you about how everything was coming along. You felt your fake smile become real for a moment hearing Miles talk about job.

“So how's been going for you?” Miles asked

“It’s been alright.” you said. “Look Miles my heart can’t take any more. I’m in love with you and I know you want to just be friends and I thought I could do that...” you started crying and Miles pulled you into a hug.

“Y/N it’s alright I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed things would go back to the way they were and I shouldn’t have invited you to this party.”

“No I should haven’t come that was a poor decision on my part so I’ll just go. It was nice seeing you again Miles and I’m sorry for making this awkward af.” You start walking to the door and Miles takes a hold of your hand. You turned to face him.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“That’s not true but thanks for saying it away.” you pulled away.

You woke up the next day to see that Miles had left you a voicemail. You almost just deleted but something inside hit play.

“I’m drunk so I understand if you just delete this but I just need to get this off my chest. I miss you and I didn’t know how to tell you cause I broke up with you. And I wish I had told you that at the party. Gosh I’m an ass hole and I’m sorry for making your night a fucking mess. You have every right to mad at me cause good lord am mad at me right now but I do love I really do.” Your heart broke a little unsure if Miles even remembered calling you and if he would try and back track what he said while drunk but part of you needed to know. Part of you wished with everything that you two would go back to dating. So you called him.

“Hey what’s up?” Miles asked when he answered the phone.

“You drunk called me last night and I think we should talk about what you said.”

“In person or over the phone?”

“Whichever works for you but given that your really busy I understand if now’s not a good time.”

“Hang on I think I can go outside for a few quick minutes if you’re fine with doing this now over the phone.”

“Again I don’t care just whatever works best for you Miles.”

“Ok yeah just let me make sure I don’t have anything going on in the next hour and I’ll take my lunch and we can meet up somewhere nearby if you can do that.”

“Yeah I took today off for a thing that’s later in the day.”

“Ok well I’ll call you back in ten but does the sandwich shop near my work.”

“That sound great Miles.”

Your phone rang ten minutes later.

“Hey Miles.”

“Hey so I’m free for the next hour so we can talk over sandwiches once you get here.”

“Yeah see you then.”

You walked into the restaurant and saw Miles the second you walked in.

“Hey.” you said taking a set across from him.

“Hey.” Miles said as he gave you a week smile. “So this is kind of embarrassing but I honestly don’t reminder what I called you about but given that you called it must have been something either very bad or very stupid and I’m sorry.”

“Miles you didn’t say anything mean or stupid it was actually kind of sweet but if you don’t remember then it’s fine I shouldn’t bring it up.”

“No I said it and if meant enough that you called me we should talk about.”

“You told me you wanted to get back together and that you loved me but again since you were drunk and don’t remember I’m not putting that on you.” Miles took you hand and gave you a small smile.

“Look I do really love you and while I would enjoy us getting back together my work isn’t any less demanding and I really don’t have room for both right now.”

“Look I get that but I love you Miles and I hate knowing that we both love each other and that we’re not together. But I also understand your reasons for not wanting to be in a relationship right now but as I didn’t take the time to say anything when you broke up with me I saw this as the opportunity to do that but I’m sorry if this whole conservation makes you feel awkward because it’s almost like you’re breaking up with me again. And I should stop talking now before I make this worse.”

“It’s fine it was going to be a mess either way I’m just sorry I’m putting you through this again because I don't think this is going to work out cause I don’t have a lot of time outside of work right now and I really don’t think that’s fair to you.”

“But you didn’t even let me say this it wasn’t fair you decided that for me and it’s not like we were already having sporadic dates before we broke up and I didn’t mind Miles. I really didn’t because I love you and anytime I get to spend with you was wonderful and even if it was once every few weeks I looked forward to it because your a ray of sunshine Miles Luna.” Miles stood up.

“Miles where are you going?” Miles started walking away. “Miles please don’t go.” You stood up and followed him outside. “Miles please talk to me.” Miles turned to look at you.

“I can’t do this I know you hate this and I do to but I’m doing what I think is best and I’m sorry that you don’t see it and that it’s been killing you. I never thought I would hurt you this much and for that I’m very sorry. I thought I could have this conversation with you but I can’t.”

“I’m sorry Miles I shouldn’t have called you.” you said as you walked away. Your heart shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
